Demigod
by Nedera
Summary: Sehun, Luhan dan Suho akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Demigod muda. Manusia setengah dewa. Tanpa tahu kekuatan yang mereka pendam selama ini. Dengan petir zeus yang dipegang Sehun? Bagaimana dengan Luhan yang mempunyai perisai medusa? Suho yang dapat membuat trisula dari air? Atau Chanyeol yang menghasilkan api dengan tangan kosong? [CHAP 2 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Joonmyeon  
Park Chanyeol  
Genre: Fantasy, Mistery  
Rating: T  
Length: 4 chapter

_Disclaimer: ff ini terinspirasi oleh novel karangan Rick Riordan berjudul The Demigod Diaries. Hanya terinspirasi tentang-tentang cerita yunani-yunani kuno, selebihnya karangan dan cerita gabungan dari ide saya dan teman saya, dan cerita-cerita yunani kuno yang saya search digoogle. Cerita di ff ini bedaaaa banget sama dicerita The Demigod Diaries namanya juga terinspirasi jadi mohon untuk tidak memplagiat atau meniru ide saya. Terimakasih._

* * *

**Prolog**

Takdirmu menanti. Kini, setelah kau mengetahui siapa sejatinya orangtuamu, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masa depan penuh rintangan-bertarung melawan orang terdekatmu, serta menghadapi dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi yang tempramental.

-RAMALAN-

Empat Blasteran

Akan Menjawab Panggilan.

Karena Badai Atau Api,

Dunia Akan Hancur.

Sumpah Yang Ditepati Hingga

Tarikan Napas Penghabisan

Dan Musuh Memanggul Senjata

Menuju Pintu Ajal.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan, Suho dan Chanyeol harus bersatu untuk memenuhi ramalan. Di sebuah dunia yang tidak nyata. Musim yang tidak abadi menjadi kekal, hanya mereka yang mempunyainya, lukisan 4 musim.

"Keselamatan mu selalu hal yang paling utama, karena kau adalah seorang anak dari 4 dewa hebat. " - Poseidon.

"Selalu ingat untuk membawa pedang dan perisaimu, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. " -Ares.

"Jika mereka bertanya siapa dirimu, katakan bahwa kau seorang Demigod " -Hades.

"Kau mungkin bisa memahami apa sebabnya seorang demigod muda yang begitu mejanjikan bisa bernasib sedemikian rupa " - Zeus.

"Temukan teka-tekinya, keindahan bukan arti dari semua hal kebajikan. Mereka, sesuatu yang akan menjerumuskan mu kedalam kehancuran dunia, segera persiapkan dirimu. Jangan pancing seseorang dengan kecemburuan tinggi mengetahuimu. Jika itu terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak abadi kecuali 4 lukisan itu akan musnah. Bertahanlah jangan biarkan dirimu mati, tahan panas dan dingin yang menerpa mu hadapi dunia agar kau bisa mendatangi tempat agung seluruh dewa tertinggi, Olympus. "

"Ke-empat anak dewa yang terhebat mempunyai lukisan musim dari orangtua mereka yang kami sembah, dewa. Hidup di antara venus dan mars."

Sebuah petunjuk sudah terlihat. Dapatkah kau memecahkannya?


	2. Demigod

Demigod

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Fantasy, Mistery

Rating : T

Length : 4 chapter

Luhan POV

**"Musim Semi"**

_**~ Selalu ingat untuk membawa pedang dan perisaimu, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi ~**_

Sudah sekian kali aku berada disini. Ditaman bunga dandelion yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon maple yang rindang dan sejuk, rumput-rumput hijau yang sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri dan danau yang dihiasi pondok kecil nan indah yang kadang membuatku beristirahat disana sampai lupa waktu. Jika kalian pikir ini ada disuatu hutan dinegara eropa itu salah besar. Nyatanya sekarang aku berada didalam dunia lukisan. Ya lukisan. Kakekku memberikanku lukisan ini, sebelumnya aku pikir semua orang bisa memasukki lukisan ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya aku. Aku pikir mungkin memang takdir atau bagaimana, entahlah. Jika aku ingin masuk kedalam lukisan ini aku hanya menyentuh lukisan itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hah berada disini membuatku tenang,"

"Sayang sekali hanya aku yang bisa masuk ke dalam lukisan ini. Padahal aku ingin mengobrol atau melakukan hal lain dengan orang lain. " Ucap ku bergumam.

"Kau kan bisa mengobrol denganku, Luhan. " Ucap salah satu peri pohon terbang kearahku.

"Haha hanya saja aku sudah bosan denganmu, Beep. " ucapku tersenyum mengejek.

"Hey kau memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu lagi. " ucapnya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Tapi aku suka haha. " aku tertawa dan segera berlari.

Author POV

"Hey bisakah aku meminjam catatan tugas mu? aku lupa mengerjakannya kemarin. " ucap chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi rapinya itu.

"Hah selalu Chanyeol." ucap Luhan menghela nafas.

"Akan kutraktir bubble tea bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum -lagi-.

"Baiklah jika itu bubble tea. " Jawab luhan sumringah dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya.

"Janji mu tadi pagi Teeth Rich. " Luhan duduk didepan seorang laki-laki yang asik meminum susu rasa pisangnya itu

"Haha aku tahu Luhan. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Sehun membelikannya," selang berapa lama Chanyeol tersadar "Mungkin kau bisa mengganti sebutan Teeth Rich menjadi Handsome Boy. " Chanyeol mengerutkan alis.

"Oh baiklah terimakasih kau tak lupa. " ucap luhan malas yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini, terbukti dengan dagu yang menempel pada meja dan entah berapa kali ia mengehal nafas.

"Oh hay Suho darimana saja kau? aku tidak melihat mu tadi pagi. " Chanyeol berteriak memanggil lelaki yang bernama Suho.

"Hah sial Chanyeol. Tadi pagi aku terlambat dan mendapat hukuman menyapu halaman belakang sekolah. " ucap Suho lesu sembari duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kasihan sekali kau." Kata Luhan prihatin.

"Ah itu sehun. " Ucap Chanyeol yang malah tidak memperdulikan keluhan sahabatnya itu.

"Aiss kau yang bertanya kau juga yang tidak memperdulikanku." ucap Suho makin lesu yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini bubble tea mu Luhan. Chanyeol kembaliannya kubelikan bubble tea untuk ku ya? kau kan baik. " Kata Sehun memelas dan memberikan salah satu bubble teanya untuk luhan yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar melihat bubble tea kesayangannya itu

"Yaya terserah kaulah. " Chanyeol menyeruput susu pisangnya dan memakan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Emm kalian tidak makan?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oh astaga." ucap chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Bel tanda kelas akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Semua orang meninggalkan kantin dan menuju tempat peraduan membosankan mereka, kelas.

"Sehun apakah kau mau datang kerumahku? aku mengadakan pesta kebun. " Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Emm tentu saja. Chanyeol dan yang lain ikut tidak? " Sehun menengok dan memainkan pulpen yang ada ditangannya.

"Mereka tidak datang. Chanyeol ada latihan band dan suho harus mengerjakan tugas dari karena ia terlambat tadi pagi," ucap Luhan merengut.

"Haha baiklah aku akan datang. Nanti sore? "

"Ya nanti sore. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan. Kalau bukan karena tumpahan saos yang mengenai baju Polo putih graffity nya ia tidak mau meminjam baju Luhan yang bisa dibilang -mungkin- lebih mungil dan harus masuk kekamarnya.

"Emm Sehun kau bisa memakai baju ku. " Kata Luhan memberi baju merah dengan rajutan huruf "L" didepannya. "Dan ini terlalu besar ditubuh ku mungkin jika kau yang pakai akan bagus. " Lanjutnya.

"Oh terimakasih. " Kata Sehun mengambil baju Luhan.

"Luhan, lukisan apa yang dikamarmu itu?" kata Sehun memberikan bawang bombay yang diminta Luhan.

"Sebelumnya maaf tadi aku melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka," Sehun menambahkan mungkin takut Luhan beprasangka buruk padanya.

"Eh itu? Itu adalah lukisan pemberian kakekku. " Ucap Luhan seadannya, ia tidak ingin memberitahu semua tentang lukisan itu. Karena ia sudah berjanji tidak memberitahu orang lain. Siapapun itu.

"Apakah...emm mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Seperti kau bisa masuk kedalamnya?" kata Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang -sebenarnya tidak- gatal.

"Ha? apa maksudmu?" Ucap Luhan terkejut.

"Begini.. aku mempunyai lukisan yang sama denganmu, karena aku juga melihat simbol di bingkai itu sama sepertimu. Hanya saja dibingkai lukisan milikku berlambang planet Jupiter sedangkan kau berlambang planet Pallas. " Kata Sehun semakin serius.

"Maksudmu lukisan kita ada hubungannya?" kata Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

Entah sejak kapan mereka terbawa suasana, sehingga Luhan dan Sehun sudah berdiskusi dikamar Luhan.

"Mungkin. Aku sempat mendengarkan cerita yunani kuno yang membahas tentang dunia lukisan dengan lambang dan peri-peri didalamnya. " kata Sehun.

Seketika Luhan ingat pada perinya.

"Sehun, apakah kau juga sering bermain didunia lukisan dan ditemani peri-peri? Jika ya, berarti kau sama denganku. " ucap Luhan serius.

"Aku juga merasakannya sedari tadi. Karena merasa itu milikmu aku tidak berani menyentuhnya, jadi aku tidak masuk kedalam lukisanmu." kata Sehun nyengir.

"Emm bagaimana jika aku besok datang kerumahmu dan membawa lukisan ku? Mungkin jika digabungkan akan menjadi suatu tempat yang indah. "Ucap Luhan berhayal sambil menyatukan tangannya didepan dagu dan memandang kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Baiklah aku jemput kau jam 2 siang. Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang, karena kita terlalu lama membicarakan itu hingga lupa waktu aku disini terlalu lama. " Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Haha aku tidak menyadarinya. " Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang, akan aku kembalikan baju ini besok. Sampai jumpa Luhan. " Sehun melambaikan tangan dan masuk kedalam mobil lamborghini hitam yang menjemputnya dan membuka jendela.

"Jangan lupa besok."

"Ya Sehun. Sampai jumpa. " ucap Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Sehun pergi Luhan langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam lukisan. Ya ini yang setiap malam ia lakukan, masuk kedunia lukisan agar lebih tenang mengerjakan tugas dan dibantu oleh salah satu peri pohon itu. Luhan cukup terkejut mengingat sehun yang juga mempunyai lukisan seperti ini walaupun melanggar janjinya terhadap kakeknya. Luhan pikir -mungkin- tidak apa-apa.

"Luhan, aku melihat lelaki dikamarmu. Dia siapa?" ucap peri pohon itu dingin. "Maksudmu sehun? ah dia itu sahabatku, hanya saja baru kali ini ia masuk kekamarku. " ucap luhan masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berdekatan dengannya, " terdengar jelas bahwa peri itu sedang khawatir atau mungkin lebih kearah, takut.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja dia itu orang baik. " ucapku tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Namun sesuatu yang lain yang akan membuatnya menjadi jahat. " Kata peri itu murung.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Beep? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu dengan 'sesuatu yang lain'?" kata luhan yang entah sejak kapan meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan peri yang suka ia panggil "Beep" itu.

"Luhan berhentilah memanggilku itu. " kata peri itu gusar.

"Oh okelah malam ini saja aku tidak memanggilmu itu. " Kata Luhan berkutat kembali ke tugas-tugas nya.

"Hahh apakah bibi mu tidak mencari mu? ku rasa kau terlalu lama disini. " Ucap peri pohon itu.

"Sebentar lah beep- eh maaf aku kelepasan." Ucap Luhan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan berhenti memanggilku itu luhan. Kau jahat sekali. " Kata peri itu menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya menjauhi luhan.

"Hey itu salahmu sendiri tidak memberi tahu ku namamu. " Ucap Luhan.

"Belum saatnya kau tau semuanya Luhan,"

"Jadi jangan salahkan aku memanggilmu Beep."

" Ya ya terserah. "

Aku tertawa tanda kemenangan sambil kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang hanya dibalas desahan lesu dari peri pohon itu.

Chanyeol POV

**"Musim Panas"**

_**~Jika mereka bertanya siapa dirimu, katakan bahwa kamu seorang Demigod ~**_

Aku mempunyai berbagai macam lukisan dikamarku. Tapi hanya satu yang istimewa. Mungkin kalian harus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermain bersama peri-peri dan masuk kedunia lukisan. Aku sangat sering melakukan nya dan aku yakin 3 temanku juga bisa melakukannya. Ya Suho, Sehun dan Luhan. Mungkin diantara mereka bertiga hanya aku yang mengetahui segalanya. Aku adalah Demigod. Anak dari dewa Hades, satu dari "tiga besar". Dewa kekayaan dan orang mati, juga Raja Dunia Bawah. Mungkin kalian berpikiran seram padaku, tetapi aku tidak seseram yang kalian pikirkan. Aku hanya lebih dulu tahu dibanding mereka dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu apapun termasuk lukisan ini pada siapapun walaupun aku tahu mereka juga sama seperti ku, seorang Demigod. Jika kalian pikir sekarang aku tinggal dengan ayahku -dewa Hades- kalian salah besar, karena aku dewa setengah manusia dan ayahku tinggal di Gunung Olympus tertinggi, tempat dewa dewi yunani tinggal.

Sebenarnya aku ingin juga tinggal disana, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih ingin di bumi dan menghabiskan masa-masa ku menjadi manusia dibanding menjadi dewa yang disembah dan tidak bebas. Aku tidak mau itu, tentu saja.

Pengikut atau orang yang mempercayai adanya dewa-dewi yunani itu sering disebut Marveolus. Aku banyak bertemu Marveolus disekolahku, hah jika mereka tahu aku anak dewa Hades, mungkin aku akan diserbu dan menjadi sorotan publik diseluruh dunia. Dan satu lagi, aku bisa menciptakan api dengan tangan kosong. Tapi aku hanya melakukannya didalam dunia lukisan. Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau dijadikan bahan penelitian oleh -orang bermental rusak- seperti peneliti-peneliti itu. Dan aku tidak ingin orang-orang menjauhi ku dan menganggapku aneh.

"Hey kau melamun terus Chanchan. " Kata Baekhyun. Dia adalah tetangga -berisik- ku yang rumah nya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini dan salah satu Marveolus, aku yakin dia ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita-cerita yunani kuno.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku itu Baekhyun? Itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, " ucapku mendengus kesal. "Dan aku yakin kau pasti ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yunani kuno lagi. " Lanjutku.

"Kemarin ada seorang artefak yang menemukan batu dengan ukiran-ukiran yunani kuno, " jelas Baekhyun berbinar-binar. "Disitu tertulis 'ke-empat anak dewa terhebat mempunyai lukisan musim dari orangtua mereka yang kami sembah, dewa. Hidup di antara venus dan mars' bukankah itu berarti ada Demigod dibumi? Aku beruntung masih menghapal urutan galaksi ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya sekali. " lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menyukai hal yang mustahil seperti itu, Baek. Demigod? oh astaga, kau tahu darimana?" Ucapku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Emm kemarin aku membaca buku dewa-dewi yunani kuno. Disitu anak-anak dewa disebut Demigod. Akhirnya bertambah lagi pengetahuan ku tentang mereka, chanchan.. aku senang sekali." ucap baekhyun menari-nari balet yang sangat gagal didepan ku.

"Berhenti Baek. Aku baru saja makan dan aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang. " aku menutupi mulutku seolah-olah ingin muntah.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu Menyebalkan Chanyeol. MENYEBALKAN." Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan pergi.

"Oh ayolah baek aku hanya bercanda. " ucapku tertawa pelan dan mengejarnya.

Suho POV

**"Musim Dingin"**

_**~ Keselamatan mu selalu hal yang paling utama, karena kau adalah seorang anak dari 4 dewa hebat ~**_

Walaupun diluar musim panas dan orang-orang berlibur keberbagai tempat. Disini musim dingin. Walaupun diluar musim semi dan orang-orang menikmati bunga-bunga bermekaran. Disini musim dingin. Walaupun diluar musim gugur dan menikmati guguran daun-daun dari pohon maple. Disini tetap musim dingin. Karena aku berada didalam dunia lukisan. Didalam lukisan bertema kan "Musim Dingin" .

"Kau memang beruntung Suho bisa merasakan 2 musim sekaligus. " kata peri air.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku penasaran, mungkinkah ada orang didunia ini yang seperti ku? Emm maksud ku mempunyai lukisan musim yang lain," ucapku penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu. "ucap peri air itu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hah tega sekali dia meninggalkan ku disini. Tidak seperti biasanya, " aku bergumam. "Lebih baik aku membuat manusia salju saja. " Lanjutku bersemangat.

"Ini coklat panas untukmu. " peri air itu kembali membawa cangkir bergambar tongkat. Jika dilihat lagi itu seperti tongkat dewa, dewa Poseidon tepatnya.

"Hey cangkir ini bagus, " ucapku mengambil cangkir ditangan peri itu, melihat nya sekilas dan meminumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata peri itu duduk disampingku. "Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa kedingin berada didalam sini terus-terusan? " lanjutnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, " Aku tersenyum dan memberikan manusia salju kecil untuk peri air itu. "Dan terimakasih untuk coklat panasnya, peri. " lanjutku. "Kau bisa memberiku nama sesuka mu, atau apapun asal jangan memanggilku 'peri' itu terdengar sangat aneh. Sangat. " peri itu memutar bola mata nya malas sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Itu sangat tidak sopan menurut ku. Dan aku nyaman memanggilmu itu. Jika kau tak suka aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan apapun. " Ucapku menulis sesuatu diatas tumpukan salju.

"Oke baiklah, Suho. Kau menang, " aku hanya tertawa kecil. "kau bisa kembali sekarang. Aku tak mau kau terlambat seperti kemarin karena terlalu lama disini. "Kata peri itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

"Ya ya kau salah satu peri tercerewet disini. " aku mendengus kesal .

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil peri yang lain untuk menemanimu, Suho. " Ucapnya terbang seperti ingin pergi.

"Ah tidak usah, aku harus keluar. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dan lapar. Walaupun disini makanannya enak tetap tidak seenak masakan buatan nenekku. " ucapku panjang lebar sambil menjilat bibirku sendiri.

"Kau. Sungguh. Manusia. Yang. Kelewat. Aneh. Suho. " Dan akhirnya peri itu benar-benar pergi.

Sifatnya yang dingin -mungkin karena tinggal ditempat yang selalu berhawa dingin- aku lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan peri-peri yang lain. Walaupun sifat yang dingin, dia selalu mengerti perasaan ku dan perduli padaku yang aku tau ia sembunyikan dibalik sifat dinginnya itu.

Aku keluar dari lukisan ini. Kalian bingung bagaimana caraku keluar bukan? mudah sekali, dengan memikirkan aku ingin keluar dari lukisan ini, aku pasti sudah ada dikamarku yang pasti ditunggui oleh nenek yang berada didepan pintu. Seperti sekarang.

"Mungkin kau butuh kendaraan, bahan makanan, baju-baju dan segala kebutuhanmu didunia lukisanmu itu, " Kata nenekku melipat tangan didadanya. "Dan tinggal disana." lanjutnya.

"Ayolah nek, aku hanya sebentar disana. Dan oh nenek tidak mungkin mengusirku seperti itu. " Ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin.

"Sebentar? kau bahkan berada 6 jam disana. Apa kau sudah makan sedari tadi Suho?" ucap nenek tetap pada tempatnya.

"maafkan aku nek. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi janji. " aku mengacungkan 2 jari disebelah pipiku dan menyengir.

"Hah baiklah, cepat kebawah dan makan. " Nenek pergi kebawah dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Begini lah kehidupanku, aku diurus oleh nenek yang bahkan bukan nenek kandungku. Aku tidak tau keberadaan orang tua ku. Aku harap walaupun sekali dalam hidupku aku dapat bertemu dengan mereka.

Sehun POV

**~Musim Gugur~**

_**~ Kau mungkin bisa memahami apa sebabnya seorang demigod muda yang begitu mejanjikan bisa bernasib sedemikian rupa ~**_

Musim gugur. Terlihat jelas gambar ilustrasi musim gugur dilukisan ini. Terlihat daun-daun yang menguning dan berguguran, bunga-bunga layu hingga mati, serangga berterbangan dan jangan lupa lambang yang terdapat di bingkai lukisan ini, mungkin ini peninggalan zaman yunani kuno yang kakekku dapatkan dan diberikan padaku. Beruntung sekali aku mendapatkannya, karena lukisan ini,Istimewa.

Entah sejak kapan aku melihat lukisan ini. Mungkin karena lukisan yang terlihat -sangat- nyata, atau karena lambang yang terdapat dibingkai yang membuatku bingung dan selalu teringat lukisan Luhan. Ah Luhan, setelah pulang dari rumah Luhan aku akan menyempatkan diri masuk kedalam dunia lukisan, walaupun diluar -dunia yang seharusnya- malam, dunia lukisan akan tetap berwujud siang hari.

Aku menyentuh lukisan itu dan terbawa kedalamnya.

"Lama sekali kau melihat lukisan ini dari luar, Sehun. " Peri pohon itu terbang kearahku sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku hanya menyukainya saja. " Ucapku datar dan menuju kearah bangku ditaman itu dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya hingga memenuhi paru-paruku dan menghembuskannya keluar.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tau kau sedang banyak pikiran. Tidak ingin membagi cerita padaku? " peri itu terbang kearahku dan berayun-ayun diudara.

"Tidak, " kataku dingin. "Aku tidak harus menceritakan semua hal kepadamu kan? " Lanjutku. Sebenarnya jarang aku sedingin ini padanya, hanya saja mood ku sedang buruk sekarang. Ditambah lagi kakak perempuanku yang -kejam meninggalkanku sendiri disini- pergi ke Chicago, tempat sepupunya. Ia bilang ia hanya mengunjungi sepupunya yang sedang sakit, padahal jika kulihat barang bawaannya yang dipenuhi dengan segala macam aksesoris, pakaian musim panas yang baru ia beli kemarin lusa serta kacamata hitamnya yang ia pinjam dari sahabatnya. Oh astaga hanya orang bodoh yang percaya ia akan merawat orang sakit. Ya semoga ia berbahagia tanpa aku sebentar dan jika pulang tidak akan kubukakan pintu. Setidaknya ajak aku atau bicara jujur dan bertanya aku ingin oleh-oleh apa. Nenek sihir yang terlalu kikir.

"Pasti karena kakak perempuanmu itu bukan?" Peri itu menebak asal.

"Seperti yang kau tau. " ucapku meninggalkannya dan berjalan kedalam hutan. Ya ada hutan disini. Bukan hutan belantara yang kalian pikirkan, disini terdapat pohon-pohon cemara yang teratur tempat tinggalnya peri-peri pohon itu.

Peri-peri pohon itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun panjang semata kaki berbahan sutra berwarna zamrud, mahkota yang terbuat dari ranting pohon, daun dan bunga-bunga mawar kecil yang melekat indah diatas kepala mereka, tongkat indah yang terdapat permata zamrud ditengah nya dan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang tidak kumengerti yang selalu mereka bawa kemana-mana. Seperti dinegeri dongeng.

Aku semakin masuk kedalam hutan, tepat dijantung hutan terdapat air mancur yang sangat indah dan terdapat rumah yang terbilang cukup besar di depan air mancur itu. Aku sering meluangkan waktu kesini, baik sekedar menikmati pemandangan atau menghabiskan waktu dirumah itu. Sekarang lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiran seperti berenang mungkin.

Setelah kupikir cukup aku bersenang-senang didunia lukisan.

Sepertinya aku harus kembali, mencari cerita-cerita yunani kuno yang walaupun aku tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Hanya penasaran saja tentang lukisan ku dan lukisan Luhan, kakekku tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, ia hanya bilang jika ini hadiah untukku. Aku seperti mendapat petunjuk tentang sesuatu misteri.

TBC

A/n: Ini ff pertama saya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan kata atau sesuatu yang mengganjal hati (?) Itu kesalahan tidak disengaja. Dan makasih buat temen yang bantuin nyari ide dan yang suka cerewet ngomentarin ini ff ( anisadwiaryani).


	3. Truth Revealed

Demigod

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Rating: T

Length: 4 chap

Author POV

"Luhan!" Sehun melambaikan tangan melihat Luhan yang celingukan kesana kemari mencari Sehun.

"Hais kenapa sih kau menepi kan mobilmu disini? Jauh tahu. Ini kan berat." Luhan menggerutu yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti didepan rumahmu. Orang yang ingin lewat jadi tidak bisa lewat karena aku." Sehun masih cengar-cengir.

Luhan mendengus.

"Baiklah. Ayo segera berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar." Luhan menaruh lukisan itu dijok belakang mobil Sehun. Sehun pun menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya.

"Nah Luhan kita sudah sampai. Kamarku dilantai atas. Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu didapur." Sehun menunjuk kamar berpintu warna biru bertulis kan "Oh Sehun" dan coretan sepert 'Jangan masuk!' atau 'kutendang bokongmu jika berani masuk kamarku!'

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk kekamar Sehun. Saat Luhan masuk, ia langsung melihat lukisan musim gugur dengan lambing planet Jupiter disana.

Luhan membuka bungkus lukisannya dan menaruhnya begitu saja dikasur besar berwarna biru laut Sehun. Luhan melihat sekeliling tanpa tahu lukisannya mulai memanas dan sedikit bergetar. Uap hitam bercampur merah keluar dari lukisan Luhan.

Tetapi saat Luhan menatap lukisan itu, uap tadi kembali masuk dengan cepat. Jelas saja Luhan tidak melihat uap aneh itu.

"Luhan bukakan pintu. Tanganku penuh." Sehun sedikit menendang pintu nya dan dibukakan oleh Luhan.

"Kakakku pergi berlibur, jadi aku hanya sendiri dirumah. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku mengambilkan makanan macam begini." Sehun mendengus menceritakan tentang kakaknya itu.

Luhan tertawa, dia berkata "Jadi? Bagaimana jika sekarang saja disatukannya?" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu." Sehun beranjak dari tepi kasurnya dan mengambil lukisan yang berada didinding sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Dan menaruhnya dikasur sedikit berjauhan dengan punya Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung didekatkan saja?" Luhan bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Jelas saja, karena Sehun yang masih setia dengan acara berdirinya.

"Entahlah Luhan, perasaan ku mengatakan ini tidak benar. Tapi aku juga sangat penasaran." Sehun duduk disamping Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Luhan menoleh ke Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Hmm Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyatukannya sekarang." Sehun menyatukan lukisan mereka.

Ternyata dunia yang mereka pikirkan indah menjadi sebaliknya. Mereka masuk kedalam lukisan itu. Dunia didalam sana seperti berkubu. Menjadikannya tidak menyatu dan membuat garis yang mencapai langit.

Luhan dan Sehun sangat kaget melihat ini semua. Mereka melihat peri-peri didalam lukisan mereka yang sebelumnya cantik mulai menggila. Mencatuk-catukkan tongkatnya ketanah dan menjambak-jambak rambut mereka.

Luhan ngeri melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Sehun, Sehun seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Luhan. Mereka memejamkan mata bersama. Membayangkan mereka berada didunia luar, dunia yang sebenarnya.

Tapi siapa sangka setelah Luhan dan Sehun keluar peri-peri itu mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka terlihat mengerikan rambut mereka yang indah bergelombang menjadi berantakan, tongkat mereka berubah menjadi kepala ular dengan mata berwarna merah terang, mahkota mereka berubah menjadi ular-ular kecil yang sangat menjijikkan. Mereka menghentak-hentakan kaki dan ingin menyerang Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka berlari kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang terdiam mematung. Seperti otak mereka berhenti berpikir. Salah satu peri menghempas Luhan sampai menabrak dinding. Darah keluar dari kepalanya. Luhan tahu itu tapi, ia masih sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Setidaknya begitu.

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri. Sehun sangat marah. Iya menghempaskan peri yang telah menghempas Luhan. Langit menjadi mendung, angin-angin bergemuruh dan petir-petir menyambar.

Sehun berlari keluar menggandeng Luhan.

Entah kepikiran dari mana Sehun melihat kelangit dan menjulurkan tangan, seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari langit.

Saat petir menyambar tangan Sehun, Petir itu berubah menjadi seperti panah zigzag yang sangat kuat. Berwarna emas dan mengeluarkan energi-energi listrik disekitar pedangnya. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ini semua diluar kendalinya. Seperti naluri.

Malam sebelum Luhan mendatangi rumah Sehun, Luhan didatangi Hermes. Dewa pembawa pesan.

Ia memperkenalkan diri,"Aku Hermes. Aku tahu kau baru pertama kali bertemu denganku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, titipan dari dewi Athena."

Luhan hanya terpelongo melihat Hermes. Dewi Athena? Nama itu sering disebutkan dalam pelajaran sejarah Yunani kunonya. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak percaya, terlalu mustahil baginya.

Luhan melihat gelang yang menggantung indah dilengan kanannya mengelusnya sebentar dan melepasnya. Luhan membuka sedikit celah pada gelangnya. Tiba-tiba gelang itu berubah menjadi perisai. Perisai medusa, ini ada didalam pelajaran sejarahnya. Untungnya Luhan masih ingat.

Perisai ini milik dewi Athena, dewi peperangan. Dan perisai ini ditempa oleh dewa buruk rupa suami Aphrodyte yang Luhan lupa namanya siapa.

Tepat didepan perisai itu terdapat kepala medusa. Perempuan yang berwujud monster. Musuh-musuh yang melihat itu pasti akan lari, pikirnya.

"Perisai yang bagus, Lu." Sehun memasang muka aneh, begitu pula Luhan. Jangan kira Luhan ingin melihat perisai itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik, tentu saja. Jika tidak terpaksa seperti sekarang.

Luhan berlari kedepan, mendahului Sehun. Peri-peri yang tidak sengaja melihat perisai Luhan pun teriak ketakutan dan berlari. Tetapi ada juga peri yang tahu bahwa perisai itu berkepala medusa jadi mereka memalingkan muka dan malah mengeroyok Sehun.

Sehun kaget setengah hidup melihat peri-peri itu berlari kearahnya sambil membawa tongkat. Sehun tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak, yang jelas ia melemparkan petir itu kearah peri-peri yang sedang menggila itu.

Setidaknya ia berhasil. Terjadi ledakan besar dan membuat peri-peri itu terhempas. Sehun tersenyum. Sehun mengarahkan kedua tangannya menghadap langit.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut rambutnya yang basah. Ia cepat-cepat memakai baju yang berada di lemari. Dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ia ingin segera memakan sarapan paginya dan menonton televisi mungkin.

Saat Chanyeol ingin memutar kenop pintu, ia merasakan hawa panas dibelakang punggungnya. Lukisannya bersinar cukup terang berwarna kemerahan. Chanyeol mendekati lukisan itu dan memasang muka heran.

'Chanyeol besok aku tidak bisa bermain kerumahmu. Luhan akan datang kerumahku besok.'

Pesan singkat yang dikirim Sehun semalam tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun? Atau mungkin Luhan? Astaga demi tuhan apa yang mereka lakukan hingga seperti ini?

Chanyeol menarik jaket berwarna biru kelamnya dan sebuah kunci mobil. Chanyeol sedikit berlari mendatangi mobilnya yang ada diparkiran bawah. Memutar kunci itu pada lubang kunci dan mulai menginjak gas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Halo. Suho bisakah kau datang kerumah Sehun sekarang? Aku rasa sedang ada yang tidak beres disana." Chanyeol menelepon Suho yang masih setengah sadar dan hanya dibalas anggukan yang pastinya tidak dapat Chanyeol lihat dan menutup telepon.

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya kearah rumah Sehun. Tetapi saat ia baru saja membelokkan mobilnya ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bertempur sengit menggunakan kekuatan dan alat-alat dewa. Chanyeol tentu saja bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka memakai kekuatan seperti itu? Apa mereka sudah tahu?

Saat Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri ia melihat Luhan yang terhempas cukup jauh dan membentur pagar beton rumah Sehun. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan melemparkan bulatan api panas ke salah satu peri. Chanyeol melempar dengan kekuatan sedang.

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Jika kau sangat terluka kau bisa berlindung dirumahku sementara." Sehun memapah Luhan yang sangat kesakitan dibagian punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin sekali menghabisi mereka. Aku ingin pedang Sehun. Ah payah." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tepat saat Luhan berbicara seperti itu dewa Hermes mendatanginya.

"Kau ingin pedang? Coba kau bilang dari tadi." Luhan hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini. Jangan dihilangkan." Hermes menghilang dan Luhan memegang pedang pemberian Hermes.

"Pasti punya dewi Athena lagi. Apa mungkin.." Luhan terlihat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Tadi it-" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, dan dijawab gelengan dari Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita bantu Chanyeol. Kasihan sekali dia bertarung sendiri." Luhan mengangkat pedangnya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun mengarahkan petirnya saat seorang peri ingin menusuk Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol kaget setengah mati dan menoleh kearah belakang dan sangat bersyukur Sehun masih ingat padanya.

Suho datang dengan muka kebingungan. "Ada apa ini?" Ia seperti hanya bergumam. Bingung melihat teman-temannya memegang alat aneh. Seperti Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan 2 bola api dari kedua tangannya atau Luhan yang menebas kepala peri dengan muka beringas dan Sehun yang terus melemparkan petir-petir itu.

Chanyeol melihat Suho dari ekor matanya "Sehun. Cepat nyalakan keran air." Chanyeol terlihat kewalahan menghadapi peri-peri yang datang semakin banyak.

"Hah un-" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya Chanyeol menyela ,"Cepat Sehun! Sekarang!" Sehun yang melihat raut muka serius dari Chanyeol pun berlari dan menyalakan keran air. Suho berjalan mendekati Sehun berniat mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terhambat karena air yang dinyalakan Sehun bukannya jatuh ketanah, tetapi terambang dan berjalan menggeliat kearah Suho.

Suho mengarahkan tangannya memegang air itu, tiba-tiba air itu berubah menjadi tongkat yang berbentuk trisula. Suho ingat gelas yang diberikan peri itu bergambar tongkat ini. Tapi ia bingung mengapa ia bisa merubah air menjadi tongkat. Hebat sekali, pikir Suho.

"Suho cepat bantu kami!" Chanyeol berteriak dari kejauhan dan dijawab anggukan dari Suho.

Suho berlari dan mengarahkan trisulanya itu kearah peri yang ingin menyerangnya. Trisula itu tertancap tepat didada peri itu. Suho menatap ngeri peri yang ada didepannya ini.

"Hey kita tidak bisa terus membunuh peri-peri ini. Jumlah mereka semakin banyak dan.. siapa tahu populasi mereka menjadi sedikit." Chanyeol merasa perkataannya sedikit konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi Sehun terlihat menyetujui saran dari Chanyeol.

"Menurutku kita hanya harus memisahkan lukisan ku dan lukisan Luhan. Aku akan memisahkannya." Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya tetapi dihalangi Luhan.

"Tidak, aku saja yang masuk kedalam." Luhan terlihat yakin dengan perkataannya barusan. Sehun terlihat mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, " Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya,Lu."

"Aku yang masuk kedalam, Sehun. Dan kau bantu Chanyeol dan Suho. " Luhan berlari ia tidak melihat ada peri yang sedang berlari kearahnya . Sehun melihatnya dan mengarahkan tangannya kelangit, saat petir terbentuk ditangannya ia langsung mengarahkannya ke peri yang ingin menerjang Luhan.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Ia sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Ia membuka kamar Sehun dan terhempas keluar karena energi yang begitu kuat dan besar dari arah lukisan Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan memasang perisai medusa didepan tubuhnya. Mulai memaksa masuk kekamar Sehun. Saat Luhan melihat lukisannya ia segera menarik paksa lukisannya terlepas dari lukisan Sehun.

Tetapi tidak seperti yang Luhan bayangkan. Lukisan itu sangat susah dilepaskan bagaimana pun cara Luhan menariknya. Luhan terlihat memikirkan cara dan tidak sengaja melihat kearah pedangnya. Ia berpikiran mungkin saja jika ia menebas lukisan nya dan lukisan Sehun, lukisan itu dapat terlepas.

Luhan menarik pedang yang berada disebelah kiri pinggangnya. Mengayunkan pedangnya dan memusatkan konsentrasinya. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan tidak ingin merusak lukisan sehun maupun lukisannya sendiri.

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya tepat diantara lukisannya dan lukisan Sehun.

Luhan berhasil melepas lukisan itu tanpa lecet sekalipun. Luhan hanya bisa terpelongo melihat lukisan nya dan lukisan Sehun terlepas, seakan tidak percaya bahwa ia mengayunkan pedangnya setepat itu.

Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol berlari kearah kamar Sehun. Mereka melihat Luhan yang masih syok. Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajak Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tempat tidur.

Dan benar saja. Peri-peri yang masih selamat –tidak tertusuk petir Sehun,pedang Luhan atau trisula Suho- walaupun lengan kirinya sedikit terbakar –karena ulah Chanyeol- atau pun lengannya sedikit tergores mereka berubah menjadi cantik kembali dan mulai memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing –lukisan Sehun atau Luhan.

Saat Sehun dan Luhan sudah memastikan tidak ada peri lagi yang masuk kelukisan mereka. Mereka segera memisahkan lukisan mereka sejauh yang mereka bisa. Malah Luhan menaruhnya diruang tamu. Yang pastinya mesti capek-capek naik turun tangga.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berkumpul dikamar Sehun, tepatnya diatas Kasur besar milik Sehun.

Luhan sedang terbaring dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung lengannya, Sehun duduk melipat tangan didepan dada dan bersandar, Chanyeol memainkan bantal milik Sehun dan Suho yang sedang tengkurap dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Astaga badanku sakit semua. Aku bersumpah perisai dan pedang itu sangat berat. Such has attracted a bulldozer or something. " Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya memasang muka termelas yang pernah ada dan memukul-mukul pelan bahunya.

"Aku bingung." Suho terlihat memasang wajah aneh dan menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Huft aku juga. Astaga tanganku keram." Sehun memijit-mijit lengannya dan memasang muka tersiksa.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang perang batin. Luhan berkata, "Kau tidak usah takut. Bagaimana pun juga kau harus menceritakannya pada kami jika itu berhubungan denganku ataupun yang lain." Ucap Luhan yang terlihat bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu jika yang Luhan maksud itu adalah dirinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Luhan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Begini. Aku pikir kalian mungkin pernah mendengar cerita-cerita yunani kuno tentang Demigod atau sejenisnya, walaupun ini mustahil tapi kalian harus mempercayaiku," Chanyeol menghentikan kaimatnya sebentar dan melihat ke-3 temannya yang memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, "Kita berempat adalah seorang manusia setengah dewa. Demigod."

A/n: kalo ada typo atau kalimat ga nyambung saya minta maaf :D makasih yang udah favorit-in saya atau ff ini dan mau baca sampe chap 2 :D


End file.
